Glee Ex-Plosioning Skeletons
by EmisonDilaurentis
Summary: When Quinn,Mercedes and Santana leave Puck,Sam, and Brittany for 5 years to pursue their dreams with out them now they have everything that they ever wanted now they need to get their drugs on Real World Ex-Plosion/Skeletons G!P Britt
1. Meeting the MatesEx-Skeletons

A/N this story is about Real World Ex-pulsion Glee verse yea mine is better but I like this season of Real world so I'm going to make some changes so its like expulsing Skelton's so yea enjoy OAOBH.

Hey my name is Noah Puckerman I'm from La and I love it there I have my to Bros Brittany and Sam who I think is going to be here

I was raised in the hills of la its amazing view of downtown la I love it there. I was also raised with Brittany and Sam we were the wolf Pac nobody messed with us or our girl friends.

My ex girl friend Quinn Fabray was my roc until she left to the other side of the country to go to Yale. I was tore in two but I had Britt and Sam so I made it threw it was hard because all of us was going through break ups at the same but we made it through. And i ready to start a new chapter in my life starting with REAL WORLD LEGGO

Puck said as he pulled up to the house in Chicago.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Sam Evans I'm from the hills of la and not Beverly hills I was star football player at my school high school and college. I ruled the school with my best friend's Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman.

I lived there all my life I started dating my ex girlfriend Mercedes Jones in the end of freshman year of high school she was my everything, until she up and left me to go to New York with out me to pursue her singing dreams and she just left me in the I'm ready to start a new chapter starting with THE REAL WORLD WWHHOO.

Sam said as he pulled up to the house in Chicago

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey I'm Brittany S. Pierce please don't get mr confused with the superstar Brittney Spears our names might sound the same but I'm in a a better I was born and raised in upper part La in the hills with my best friends Puckerman and Sam with our girlfriends.

My girlfriend left me after i proposed to her, and she said no she had got into Juilliard to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer and getting signed she left with Sam's ex girlfriend Mercedes Jones. At the same time Puck ex girlfriend up and left him to so it was just us like it had always had been and we got though it together.

I started writing a new chapter in my life with out my ex girlfriend I started a dance school called Fierce Pierce and toured with Justin Timberlake and Beyoncé as a Main dancer and got some Rep. I'm going to keep writing this chapter adding and REAL WORLD TOO IT LEGO Brittany said as she pulled up to the house in Chicago.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Artie Abrams I'm from San Jose La I was born and raised their I fell I love with my second girlfriend their but we broke up in my the end of my freshman year in college because I had stop coming home. School got hard in the second semester, and she hated it and it broke her when I graduated and stayed and I New York. But I wouldn't change anything about what I did because I became a repeating director for top music artists like Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones I would have changed how I acted.

She didn't even know that I did come home but I didn't stay I came straight to Chicago for the next chapter of my life THE REAL WORLD

Artie said as he pulled up to the house in Chicago

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Sugar Motta I from Beverly hills in la I'm also rich well my daddy is but it just makes me more rich. I'm here for the real world and to party and to spend all of my daddy's money.

I just got out of a relationship with my long time boyfriend Rory Flanagan but it didn't work out because some bad things had happened but I'm better now and ready for CHICAGO YEAHHHHH.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Blaine Anderson in from San Francisco California I was boring and raised their but I moved to New York, with my ex boyfriend Kurt Hummel who is also Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez best friend and personal designer.

Me and Kurt had been dating since sophomore year in high school it was amazing we were moved to New York together and we fell more in love until his best friends Santana and Mercedes got signed and he became their personal designer and was traveling all over the i felt lonely so I cheated and we broke up it hurt him the most and everything went down hill so after I graduated from NYADA, so I moved back to San Francisco and I started working on my producing and I'm became a big name in the music industry. Now its time to start a new chapter of my life ON THE REAL WORLD

Sugar said as she pulled up at the house in Chicago

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Tina Cohen-Chang no relations to Mike Chang but he was my ex boyfriend we were together from sophomore year in high we broke up when he graduated because he was a year ahead of me than he left me to go tour with some girl he met and said she was just a friend named Brittany with Justin Timberlake and Beyoncé.I was boring and raised in Oakland California. But I'm starting a new chapter on THE REAL WORLD

Tina said as she pulled up at the house in Chicago

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey I'm Rachel Berry I'm from San Diego California, I'm a vocal couch for Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones. And I'm also a successful Broadway star I was Fanny Price from Funny Girl in New York.

I left San Diego because my ex had cheated on me with another girl at the end of senior year so i went to New York to follow my dreams of becoming Fanny Price.I went to NYADA and met my best Friend Kurt Hummel. I was there when Kurt boyfriend had cheated on him and it had been Me,Him,Santana,and Mercedes every since now I'm ready For the REAL WORLD.

Rachel said as she pulled up at the house in Chicago.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Puck walked into the house first.

Oh My Fucking God this is better then my penthouse in LA.

He walked around the house.

haha they got windows into every room no privacy.

We walked down stairs into the started making a drink when the door rung.

Oh really can't even make a damn drink.

Puck opened the door and he saw a Happy looking Sam Evans.

Evans Get your ass in here man.

Noah Puckerman man I haven't seen you in like 6 months man where have you been.

Sam said giving puck a Bro hug.

I been everywhere more like looking for Britt but she just got off her second tour when I was leaving.

He said hugging Sam back.

Okay Puck make me a drink man half of the wolf Pac is together.

Sam said laughing

You know it I just hope they bring Britt and did you see Brittany Drunken tattoo on instagram?

Puck said shocked

No why what happened?

Sam asked.

She got Santana tattooed across her ribcage like the top of her stomach.

Puck said still I shock from when he first found out.

Does Santana know?

Sam asked.

I don't know I'm not sure that I some messed up shit and she got the date they met.

Puck said louder because he was blending the door opened.

Uhh hey My Name is Tina.

Hey I'm Sam your one of our roommates?

Sam asked then he pulled her into a hug

Yea.

Tina said laughing in Sam's strong hold.

Hey Sexy I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me anything.

Puck said shaking then kissing her hand.

Okay thanks Noah.

She said blushing.

Okay here Sammy is your drink and Tina you can have mine.

Puck said passing out the drinks.

Thanks.

Sam and Tina said in unison

The door rung.

Sam opened the door.

Oh My God your Sam Evans your like the best football player ever man you been to the super all 6 times in a row.

Artie Said.

AND YOU ARTIE ABRAMS dude I love your videos their awesome.

Sam yelled.

I knew you look familiar you play for the Raiders right?

Tina asked with a smile.

Yea.

Sam said smiling.

And your his best friend Noah Puckerman also a song writer.

Artie said still in shock.

Yea that's me you want a drink?

Puck asked Artie smirking because the whole world knows who he is.

Yea sure I heard you make killer drinks like your songs.

Artie said nodding and laughing

The door opened again.

Hey I'm Sugar.

I'm Noah Puckerman yes I'm that Noah Puckerman but people call me Puck.

Puck said hugging Sugar

I'm Tina Cohen-Chang yes I'm the owner of the famous university TCC.

Tina said shaking Sugars hand.

Hey I'm Artie Abrams I'm the famous director for top music artists.

Hey and I'm Sam Evans also know as #4 who plays for the Oakland Raiders.

Oh wow that's awesome I'm Sugar Motta second in charge of the Motta's music company

Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones used to be signed there but they have their on company together and their only 23.

Tina said shocked.

Yea they are and they are great I love them.

Sugar said smiling.

Well lets pick out room.

Artie suggested after puck finished making everybody a drink.

Okay.

Everybody said running up the steps.

Everybody me and puck call dibs on this room.

Sam yelled and everybody came to his room.

The room was beautiful it had three king sized beds and a window into the other room.

Why do yall need three king size beds?

Sugar asked.

Because they brought Sam here they might bring Brittany just to be safe.

Puck said.

Oh okay that makes are talking about Brit-.

Sugar was about to say but puck interrupted her

YESS that Brittany S. Pierce

Puck said rolling his eyes.

The door opened and then closed down stairs and everybody heard two voices.

Your Rachel Berry?

? Said.

Yea your Producer Blaine Anderson

Rachel said

Yea.

Blaine said.

Heyyy

Everybody from upstairs said

Hey guys

Rachel and Blaine said.

Okay so we were just picking out our rooms. So when you guys settle in we are going to go out.

15 minutes...

Shots before we leave.

Puck said already tipsy.

Haha Puck you already have a buzz

Sugar said laughing.

The Door opened

Damn Puck cant let a bitch get here before you get drunk.

Brittany said as she walked into the House.

OMG

Rachel,Tina and Sugar screamed before running over to Brittany.

HEY ladies its enough of B to go around.

Brittany said while hugging Sugar who wasn't trying to let her go.

PIERCE

Puck yelled

FUCKERMAN

Brittany yelled running to the middle of the room doing a handshake only she,Santana,Mercedes,Quinn,him,and Sam know then she jumped on him.

I fucking Missed you,you fucking asshole.

She said smacking the back of his head and jumping off of him.

Ouch you Bitch.

He said quickly sobering up after seeing Britt.

PIERCE.

Sam yelled.

EVANS.

Britt yelled back.

She did the same thing that she did to puck,but expect she didn't smack the back of his head she kissed his cheek.

I miss you Blue.

Sam said kissing her forehead.

Britt jumped off of Sam and punched his arm.

We are on TV Sam don't get soft on me now Little Evans.

Britt said punching his arm again and laughing.

Ouch stop it and I'm older then you.

Sam said sticking out his tongue.

Haha I wasn't talking about your age Sammie Boy, but that's why your going to die before I do.

Brittany started laughing at Sam when he caught on and he tried to punch her.

Brittany caught his fist and threw it back hard.

Ouch

Sam yelped.

That's what you get never try to hit me Asshole.

Britt said laughing

Come On guys lets get drunk.

Some Club...

Omg Britt I love so much

Sugar said laughing

Watch the last girl that said that disappeared.

Rachel said to sugar

Beware

Blaine said

Shut the hell up guys.

Brittany said as she held sugars hips and kept grinding.

45 minutes later back at the house...

Omg this is amazing SHOTS

Rachel slurred

Everybody put their glasses up

To the first night of 3 months and happy days.

Brittany said while holding sugar

Cheers everybody yelled and took the shots.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Mercedes Jones I'm a music icon with my best friend Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray are my best friends I was born and raised in the hill tops of La.

When I was 18 I left my boyfriend Football Star Sam Evans in La because I really wanted to pursue my dream and he had his own dream. And I didn't want to hold him back from all that he was going to achieve so i left It was for the best.

I know that he was hurt we had plans for the future and everything to come but all his plans was all around me and I could do that to him.

And with out me he achieved all of his plans and that's all I ever wanted from him Sam was my everything and i needed him, but I was the one who left and I'm here to change that.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Mike Chang I'm from Oakland California. I'm a major dancer with Brittany S. Pierce she is actually my best friend we just got off of our duet dance tour together.

I'm also a repeating dancer for Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones they are the biggest names in the game rite now but anyway.

My ex girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang broke up with my because I was going on tour with Brittany the first time that we both got the main dancer job for Beyoncé but she was to jealous, but she didn't know that Brittany liked girls but I'm going make it better because I still love Tina.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my Name is Kitty Wild I'm The co-owner of Sue Sylvester cheerleader company.

My ex boyfriend Artie Abrams left me in the dust back in high school when he left for college but I'm here for my closure.

Artie came back to San Jose he thought that I didn't know because. He didn't see me will I did know and he didn't come and see me because he thinks that I'm damage because he didn't come back to San Jose after her graduated from that flim he avoided ne the whole time that he was there.

But I'm here to just talk to him and start a new chapter with out him.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Finn Hudson and I was born and raised in San Francisco. I'm a famous Glee Club teacher we won Nationals 7 times in a row and internationals 4.

My ex girlfriend Is Rachel Berry I had cheated on her when she was away. But I was also really drunk so I'm here to see if she would take me back.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey I'm Rory Flanagan I'm a famous man in Ireland born and raised. My ex girlfriend had left me because I got into some real messed up stuff.

Sugar Motta had left me in Ireland and I'm here to either get her back or for closure.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my name is Kurt Hummel I'm from San Diego. I'm best friends with Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray and I'm also their personal designer.

My ex boyfriend Blaine Anderson had cheated on me while I was in mulian with Santana Lopez getting a special silk for her Grammy dress.

And I'm here to try to make what we had come alive again or to finally have my closure.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

My name is Quinn Fabray I'm the famous lawyer that everybody wants and I'm also Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones mangers and best friend. I'm from the Hills of La I was born and raised their that's were, I had my first everything ever my first love Noah Puckerman.

Me and Noah fell in love, but my parents forced me to college so i applied to Yale and I got in and i moved to New Haven.

I graduated and became a lawyer but I couldn't go home so I moved to New York with my best friends and lived with them I haven't saw puck since I was 18 I'm 24 now.

I'm coming into this house to get my roc back or to find the closure that I never had the chance to receive.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Hey my Name Is Santana Lopez I was born in Puerto Rico but I was raised in the hills of la.

Everything happed there I met my soul mate in the eighth grade there, it was the best day of my life and i would never for get that day.

I also left my heart their my parents was okay with me and Brittany but they didn't like that they thought that I was settling when they found out I got into Juilliard and they forced me to go by threateningly to kick me out if I didn't.

Now I'm back here and I'm going to see Brittany for the first time in 5 years and I'm going to get my my roc my everything my soul mate and my wife back.

A/N I'm obsessed with The Real World and this is my version so I guess enjoy and review and I Will Love you is still in the making.


	2. What I Want Is Different what I have

A/N I'm glad you guys liked it I need to get this story up so please review.

First Ex-plosioning Skeleton comes in...

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Oh my head.

Artie goaned.

Right Bro this shit hurts.

Blaine said.

What's light weights.

Sam said jogging down the stairs.

How are you so chipper this morning.

Rachel said holding her head.

Because we didn't drink as much as you.

Puck said laughing coming down the steps.

The hell you did you took 25 shots of tequila and 10 shots of Jack.

Tina said.

Oh that was light I didn't drink that much.

Puck said smiling.

Wait where's Brittany and Sugar?

Rachel asked that made Sam and Puck look at each they ran upstairs and bust through Their door.

Oh God Britt Please.

Sugar Moaned.

NO NO NO NO NO NONONO.

puck yelled in the room.

NO BAD BRITT NO.

Sam yelled.

Guys get the fuck out...Now.

Britt yelled now Sexually frustrated.

No not until Sugar gets out.

Puck said with a dead serious look.

Yea.

Sam said with the same look.

Whatever.

Sugar got up with the sheet and walked out of the Packs as she did that the covers slipped off of Brittany showing her SpongeBob SquarPants boxers.

Uggh get out now.

Britt said through her teeth.

Yea bye.

Puck and Sam said before breaking it out of their room.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Later that Day.

Stop Sugar.

Britt said flirtatiously.

No you stop.

Sugar said giggling.

How about you both fucking stop.

Puck said passing his sandwich to Sam.

Shut the fuck up Fuckerman.

Britt spat.

This is so fucking weird.

Sam said through his chewing.

I'm with you.

Blaine said sitting down next to him.

Ugggh can you shut up.

Britt spat.

No no puedo

Puck said.

bien mejor antes de que te mate.

Britt said back just as fast.

¿Oye sólo ser feliz nos preocupamos por ti B.

Sam said shaking his head.

Wait you three speak Spanish?

Rachel said confused.

Sí.

Britt,Puck, and Sam said.

That's so hot Brittany.

Sugar said touching Brittany's bicep.

Brittany laughed and then smirked at sugar.

Hmm tell me I'm hot in Spanish.

Sugar said making Britt look at her.

su caliente pero no mejor que ella.

Britt said looking at Sugar.

Pffff..Hahahahah.

Puck and Sam busted out laughing.

What what did she say?

Blaine asked.

She said tha-.

Puck was smacked upside of the head.

Shut the fuck up Puck.

Sam spat at him.

Nevermind.

Puck said holding his head.

Okay well I wanna go out tonight.

Sugar said looking away from B.

Well lets go get drunk.

Puck said running up the stairs.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Random Club...

Take it to the head take it to the head take it to the head.

Puck and Sam cheered with the rest of the club as Brittany chugged the bottle of Grey Goose bottle.

Yea lets go B.

Blaine yelled with a slur.

Whoooo

Everybody in the club yelled as Brittany finished the whole bottle of Goose.

Yeahhhhhhh (burp) Budddddy.

Brittany yelled to the club.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

MeanWhile at the house...

Wow this is a very nice house its better then the one I got on San Francisco.

? Said.

Lets see what they got.

? Said.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Back at the club...

Brittany making out with Sugar.

B Relájate.

Puck slured mad, even though he was tipsy. (Yea after two bottles of Jack Daniels he is just a tipsy) He knew if Brittany had met Sugar out of the house she wouldn't have gave her a second glance. He knows that the girl she really wishes that was here is not so sugar is the closes thing to it just somebody to keep her body warm.

Vete a la mierda.

Britt said pulling away from Sugar. Britt knows Puck and Sam aren't doing any harm and they are just looking out for her, and she also knows that is S was here she wouldn't have gave Sugar a second glance but she's not here and Sugar is.

Bueno pues no viene corriendo a mí o a Sam cuando te sientes culpable para desear que acostabas Santana.

Puck said in Spanish quickly sobering up.

bien tu hermano gracias te amo.

Britt said also sobering up moved away from a very drunk Sugar who was trying to kiss her.

Okay guys its time to get home.

Britt said to everybody and they all got up and dropped money onto the table.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

es bueno ser casa.

Brittany yelled as she opened the door. And everybody walked in and when everyone got into the house Rachel Froze.

Finn.

Rachel was to the talk guy in the kitchen.

Hey Rach how you doing.

Finn said smiling.

Holy shit.

Britt and Blaine said.

What the hell are you doing here.

Rachel growled.

What I'm doing here is trying to get my girlfriend back.

Finn said with a dead serious face.

Pfff...hahahahahahahaha.

Rachel busted out laughing.

What is so funny?

Finn said confused.

Oh oh god that was so damn funny.

Rachel said still laughing,But after awhile Rachel realize that Finn might actually be serious.

Oh god are you serious.

Rachel said shocked and a very sober.

By this time Britt,Puck and Sam were dying with laughter.

Guys shut the hell up.

Blaine tried to yelled but then he snorted because it was pretty damn funny.

This is going to be hell.

Rachel said walking upstairs with Sugar,Blaine and Artie.

Hey Finn nice to meet you, but I'm going to bed.

Me too.

Puck said following Brittany.

Yea I'm going to hit the hay too Goodnite.

He followed puck and B.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Next Ex-plosioning Skeleton comes in...

Next Day...

Britt was cuddling with Sam on the swing bed talking.

Do you still miss her?

Sam asked.

Britt looked up at Sam.

Spanish Bro.

Sí

She said.

Hacerle decir nos enseñó Español.

Sam said laughing.

¿y tú Sammie chico

Britt said looking up at him.

Sí, pero sabes que no eran "Nevermind" son almas gemelas.

Sam said.

me podría haber dijo que sus padres amenazaron con í que no tuvo otra elección que dejarme y decir que no a mi propuesta.

Brittany said still looking at Sam and a tear slipped.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir B bien deja deja de hablar de ello.

Sam said kissing Brittz forehead.

Hey guys what are you talking about.

Sugar said as she walked into the room.

Nothing important to you sugar.

Sam said rolling his eyes.

Well Brittany is in here so i-.

Puck interrupted her.

No we don't care Brittany is single and not taken by some rich daddy's girl.

Whatever Noah.

Sugar said as she walked out of the room.

Ohh I can't fucking wait until Santana come yo she going to put her in her place.

Puck said running his hand through his walking out.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

Later on...

The door bell ringed and everybody that was talking shut right up.

Who going to get it?

Puck asked.

I don't know.

Sam said.

I'm scared if I answer it it might be Quinn.

Right,or Mercedes.

Sam said

Fucking pussys.

Brittany said getting up and running down stairs.

Everybody got up to see who it was (From the glass banister).

Brittany opened the door.

And screamed.

MIKEEEEEEEEEE.

BEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mike yelled back,and than he hugged her.

I missed you man.

Britt said in his shoulder.

You to Be.

He said stroking her hair.

Then Brittany moved back.

What are you doing here.

Britt asked hoping he wasn't her skeleton.

Mike just pointed to Tina.

OH God.

Britt said laughing.

Yea.

Mike said.

uhh...Hey yea Mike hey why are you here.

Tina said annoyed.

To get you back.

Mike said with no hesitations.

Oh really?

Tina said.

Mike nodded.

We will see Chang.

Tina said rolling her eyes and walking up the steps.

Well its nice to meet you mike you look like a nice guy.

Blaine said shaking his hand then Artie did the same.

Thanks guys and its nice to see you B.

Mike said walking upstairs to find an open room.

Well we need to get drunk again.

Sam said to Artie,and Artie walked over to the freezer and pulled out a popsicle.

Well it is almost 7 tell the girls to go get dress.

Puck said pushing Britt.

Okay.

She ran upstairs and yelled.

Get your pretty asses up cause wez goingz outs.

And she came back down stairs.

I could have done that asshole.

Puck said laughing and B just shrugged her shoulders.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

7 days Later 10:30pm...

Fuck you mike you.

Tina yelled.

Tina clam down.

Mike said clamly.

How could you be so fucking clam huh? This shit is a game to you.

Tina yelled again.

Uhh..Mike dude don't tell a chick to clam down they might go all incredible hulk on you.

Brittany said drowning her shots.

B shhh.

Sam said.

But then he might get lai-.

Britt shut up.

Puck said looking at her.

And then she going to karate chop in the thoa-.

Britt shut up.

Mike said looking at her.

And then he have blue ba-.

. .Up.

Tina said very slowly.

Okay that (burp) I can do.

Brittany said saluting to Tina.

Anyway I don't wanna talk to you mike.

Tina said about to walk away.

Tina at least talk to him if my ex was here I would love to talk to her.

Artie said.

Me too.

The front door opened.

So talk Arite.

Ye Suga tal.

Rory and Kitty walked through the front door.

Oh Shit Man.

Britt,Puck and Sam said.

Damn this just got really fucked up.

Artie said looking at at very angry kitty.

Yea very come on Abrams I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

Kitty said walking up the stairs.

Shit.

Artie ran up the stairs.

Rory why are you here?

Sugar asked.

I'm her to ge yo bac.

Rory said with his strong accent.

Right exactly,but I'm in a relationship now.

Sugar said looking nerves.

Wit who?

Rory asked turning mad from anger.

Brittany.

Sugar said then she kissed her.

Brittany kissed back in her drunk haze smiling.

Fuc this.

Rory said sulking upstairs.

Puck got up and pulled sugar off of a very horny drunk Brittany.

Fuck off.

Puck growled.

I'm going to fuck Brittany and I hope you hear it pucky.

Sugar said lightly tapping pucks face but he grabbed her hand.

Don't fucking call me that ever again Perra or I will get my ex best friend to kill you on sight.

Puck growled and threw Sugar's hand down and walked over to Blaine,(Very Drunk) Brittany and Sam.

Sugar looked hurt and walked up the stairs to her room.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

When I go into the house I want to talk to Blaine.

Kurt said looking at the camera phone.

I want to be able to have a grown up talk with him even though he did cheat I do understand why he did.

He was lonely and I was everywhere in the world except where I was suppose to be.

It did hurt the first 2 months, but I brought it on i didn't know how he was feeling.

But now I have some understanding and think we can grow from that.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

When I go into the house I want to explain to Sam the things that was going through my mind at the time.

Mercedes said.

I want him to understand that it wasn't anything wrong with us we were healthy.

I want him to know that I wan every thing with him that we want 5 years ago.

I want him to look ay me as a grown woman who can not only make promises,but to live up to them.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

When I go to Real World I want Puck to know that I didn't want to wait around for me.

Quinn said into the camera phone.

I wanted everything that was best for him everything that was right and I I had stayed in La he would have settled.

And that wasn't okay so in reality in actually happy that I left because he became something with out my helping hand.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRARWRW

When I go into the house want Blue to know why I left I want to explain,explain all the feelings of regret and self loathe that I have.

I want her to know I never meant to hurt her I wanted what was best, and she would probably say it was with you right by your side supporting your dreams.

But if she did that she would have never went on tour with JT or Bey she wouldn't have just got off of her 2nd solo tour if i was still in La.

I wanted to give Brittany something I had nothing to give her she everything planed out and I couldn't stop her from achieving the sky.

Santana wiped her tears

I just want her to know that I have everything I want but I don't have everything that I need.

Because what I want is different than what I need.

A/N yea hope you like it sorry I took so long caught up in life and school kinda hard...Mistakes that's all me all me for real.

Translations..

(No Pudeo.)

I can't.

(bien mejor antes de que te mate.)

Well you Better before I kill you.

( ¿Oye sólo ser feliz nos preocupamos por ti B)

Hey Hey just be glad we care about you B.

(su caliente pero no mejor que ella)

Your hot,but not better than her.

(Relájate)

Chill out.

(Vete a la mierda)

Fuck off.

( Bueno pues no viene corriendo a mí o a Sam cuando te sientes culpable para desear que acostabas Santana.)

Okay,Well don't come running to me or Sam when you wish that you were fucking Santana.

(bien tu hermano gracias te amo.)

Okay your right thank you I love you.

(es bueno ser casa)

It's good to be home.

(Sí lo hacen... y nos enseñó Español )

Yes..and she taught us Spanish.

(¿y tú Sammie chico)

And you Sammie Boy.

(Sí, pero sabes que no eran "Nevermind" son almas gemelas)

Yes but you know that they were not nevermind they are Soul mates.

( me podría haber dijo que sus padres amenazaron con í que no tuvo otra elección que dejarme y decir que no a mi propuesta.)

She could have told me that her parents threatened to kick her she had no choice to leave me and say no to my proposal.

( Entiendo lo que quieres decir B Bueno deja deja de hablar de ello.)

I understand what you mean B well lets stop talking about it.


End file.
